Broken Heart
by Laine77
Summary: Can Liberty get over JT's Death. Please review.


(Liberty walked through the halls of Degrassi and was bombarded by memories of JT. It didn't help that everywhere she looked there were pictures of him to honor his memory. She was haunted by his smile. She considered his slightly crooked teeth and lopsided grin perfection. His eyes followed her around school from the walls that were plastered with his forever happy face. She felt so dirty when she saw them. Everyone was trying to comfort her. They all were so worried about her. She didn't deserve their compassion. People's eyes were full of sorrow for the loss of their friend and full of pity for her. You would think Mia would be getting all the pity, but people knew they still loved each other way before they knew it themselves. Mia's eyes burnt holes in Liberty's back. All the probing eyes, hurt her in so many different ways.)

(Guilt's a funny thing. It eats at you until you finally get so use to it that you can ignore it to the point of numbness. Well right now Toby felt numb, clear to his soul. School was hell for him. His best friend was everywhere. His face filled the halls. Yet they echoed of their emptiness. No more jokes. Toby couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. It felt like years. Toby turned the corner and ran into Liberty. They looked at each other but Liberty broke the connection quickly and walked away. But Toby saw his guilt reflected in her eyes. Along with hurt, sadness and hate. Toby kept going down the hall and saw JT's locker which had been turned into a shrine. JT had been gone for about a month but to Toby if felt like years. He would give anything to talk to him again. But what would he say. Hey dude I know you have only been dead for a month but I already hooked up with the girl you love and then shredded her heart out of jealousy.)

(Liberty stood leaning against a wall in the girls washroom. She couldn't stand Toby. The way he played the sad best friend. He didn't care about JT. If he did then he wouldn't heave kissed his dead best friend's ….. What was she? Girlfriend? His love. No friend would do that. Convince her she needed to move on. The sooner the better. Liberty had just hurt so much that she would have done anything to stop the pain. He was so persuasive. But he felt guilty so he says, more likely he was afraid people would find out and realize how much of a jerk he is. So he told her what JT had said to him the night of the party and why he was outside. As the words had left Toby's lip the attacked her heart tearing it to pieces. To know that JT loved her, he was looking for her hurt more that words could say. In a way it was bitter sweet. To know that yes he loved her but if he hadn't gone to look for her he would still be alive. It was so hard to live with. She had to get out of the JT wallpapered school. His smile was killing her slowly. She walked straight to the front doors with eyes following her questioningly and pushed them open stepping into the warm sun that did nothing to warm her heart.)

(Toby watched her leave. He knew she would never be fully alive again he could see it in her. He saw it the day he told her that JT had still loved her. He hadn't meant to tell her but he was so jealous. Jealous of JT. Even though JT's gone Toby could still see that Liberty would never get over him. That she didn't care for Toby she just needed an escape. So he told her and watched as he killed her will to live. He had left her a shell. He wished he could take it back but it just wasn't possible. Liberty as she use to be was gone forever.)

(Liberty sat in her room. She had escaped all the eyes at school but she could help herself. She pulled a picture of JT out from under her pillow. His messed up hair and Crooked grin melting her heart like it always had. But it was his eyes that caught her, always the eyes. She just couldn't escape them. Didn't want to no matter how much it hurt. She loved him with all her being. She had died when he had. Except her lungs still breathed. Her heart still beat. But her soul was gone. It had left with JT's.)

(Toby sat reading the newspaper the next morning with tears in his eyes. The article his eyes were glued to read. ' eighteen year old girl was found this morning dead in her bed. The cause of death has yet to be discovered. When asked the detective assigned to the case said " We have ruled out suicide and homicide, and she appears to be in good physical condition. I have no leads on anything." But her mother was quoted saying "She died of a broken heart.")


End file.
